The Greens Episode 4 Please
by calvingreen17
Summary: We are offered a chance to play at a Carnival. The crowd isn't so pleased. I try to play Do You Love Me Enough to Stay but Dogo Kouji and Hirohitou forgot how to play. I began to sing a random song called Please and the others played along. It went well.


The Greens Episode 4 Please

Hello?, I answered. Yes. Uhh Is this The Greens?, the man said. Uhh yes. Yes this is the Greens, I answered. We would like to offer you $15,000 dollars to play for our Carnival entertainment. We've been turned down so much because of our dirty place but in despite of a dirty place, alot of people still come and some want to hear live music, The Man said. I looked at Dogo, Kouji, and Hirohitou. You've got yourself a deal, I said. Great! You'd Best be on your way, The Man said. Right, I said.

I hung up. Who was that, Dogo asked. Someone is asking us to play for their carnival, I said. Well. You said you got yourself a deal and you said right so I'm guessing we have to go now, Kouji said. You got it, I said swinging on my jacket and grabbing my guitar case. Kouji your playing rhythm guitar, I said. Cool, Kouji said. Hirohitou you keep the audience alive with your steady drum beat, I said as we walked out the door. And Dogo you strum that Acoustic Guitar til your fingers bleed, I said. I already did that, Dogo said. I turned around. It showed his fingers bleeding. What the hell?, We all said. Cutting tangerines like a pro and cut my finger like a god. But I can still play, Dogo said. Good. Cause your on Lead, I said. I said I can still play that don't mean my fingers can't hurt. Kouji me boy you gonna take me spot?, Dogo said. Sure, Kouji said. Thank you I should give you a tangerine cut personally by me but it has blood all over it, Dogo said. I'll wash it off just hand it here, Kouji said. Dogo handed him a tangerine. Kouji rubbed all the blood off on his shirt and started eating. Soon we were on a train. We were waiting for the stop. Dogo toss me a bloody tangerine, Hirohitou said. Not likely of you to eat a fruit, Dogo said. I just like sweets and fats more but I workout. I'm skinny aren't I, Hirohitou said. And you have a appetite like a fatass and that's what we're gonna label you as, Dogo said. He tossed Hirohitou a tangerine. Hirohitou smiled wipping the blood off of it with a cloth. He started eating it. Toss me one, I said. Dogo tossed me one. I wipped the blood off and started eating. Dogo wipped the blood off and started eating. Soon we arrived at our destination. Alright lads. We got everything?, Dogo said. Yep, I said. Good, Dogo said. We got off the train. We started walking to the Carnival. Soon we were there. The Carnival. A illustrious place, I said. You bet, Dogo said. We walked in. Aren't you the Greens!, The Man said. Yes we are, I said. Thank god! Get on stage right away, The Man said. Ok, I said. We got on stage. BOO! WE DON'T NEED NO KIDS, A man shouted. They threw oranges at us. Please welcome the Greens!, the man said then ran away. I grabbed the mic. Hey people, I said. GET OFF!, a man shouted. GET A REAL BAND!, A woman shouted. We are going to be performing a song called Do You Love Me Enough To Stay, I said. Uhh Calvin, Dogo whispered. What?, I said. We forgot how to play that song, Dogo said. What! Urgh! Nevermind! Im going to sing a random song just repeat things I say in unison and play some riffs. Give that message to the rest of the band, I said. Okay, Dogo said. After whispering I started singing: Please girl, how long will you be gone? Cause I know that I'm, the one that has done wrong. So if it's my fault then Please don't leave, I sanged. The crowd stopped booing. If I were to be the one to apologize, would that stop your worries and your cries? Cause I'd do anything I can for you. Just Please Please don't leave, I sanged. So girl come on and stay. I won't say anything. let's talk about good times, and get that warm feeling inside, I sanged. Kouji started playing a riff going by the rhythm of the song. If I were to be the one to go. Would you finally be the one to know. That I love you and I care. Even if it feels like I ain't there. Just Please Please don't leave, I sanged. GO GET EM KOUJI!, I yelled. Kouji started playing a solo. All the crowd was watching in awe. Kouji kept playing and jumping around. Soon Kouji was done. THAT'S MY KOUJI! DIDN'T THINK HE HAD THAT ABILITY! HOW ABOUT! DOGO!, I shouted. Dogo started playing a fast solo. The crowd started screaming and cheering. We all saw that the solos were exhilarating. Please girl, how long will you be gone? Cause I know that I'm, the one that has done wrong. So if it's my fault then Please don't leave, I sanged. And If I were to be the one to apologize, would that stop your worries and your cries? Cause I'd do anything I can for you. Just Please Please don't leave, I sanged. So girl come on and stay. I won't say anything. let's talk about good times, and get that warm feeling inside, I sanged. Kouji played another riff. If I were to be the one to go. Would you finally be the one to know. That I love you and I care. Even if it feels like I ain't there. Just Please Please don't leave, I sanged. Kouji played a pretty long riff and I closed the song with a shout. The crowd started cheering and that man ran back. And another time let's give a shout for the Greens, the man said. The crowd started screaming. Soon after hours of autographs and a train ride we got home. I'd expect a good solo from you Dogo but Kouji. You were amazing!, I said. I truely underestimated you, Dogo said. Thanks, Kouji said. Your solo really had the crowd exhilarated, Hirohitou said. Dude. Your drum was elating!, I said. We all outdid ourselves and guess who's going to LA to get some more instruments with $15,000, I said. Who?, they all said. WE ARE!, I yelled. YAHOO!, They all shouted.


End file.
